The trimming and shaping of beards, mustaches and side burns is essential for proper grooming and style for the majority of men who wear them.
Conventional razors generally include a rectangular razor head mounted on an elongated handle in a fixed transverse relation to the handle. Conventionally, a straight cutting edge extends from one side or from two opposed sides of the razor head.
The purpose of conventional razors is to remove all or most of the hair from the face. Therefore, the razor head and cutting edges are broad relative to normal facial contours so that the number of shaving strokes required to shave a facial area is reduced. Although conventional razors are well suited to the purpose for which they are intended, they are inadequate for trimming and shaping purposes for several reasons.
The relatively broad razor head cannot be used to trim in small areas presented by facial obstructions such as the area between a mustache and a nose. The broad straight razor head and cutting edge make conventional razors inadequate for trimming or shaping arcuate outlines of a beard or for trimming in contoured areas isolated by facial hair, such as between the lower lip and chin.
Furthermore, a clear view of the area to be trimmed is essential for proper trimming and shaping. Conventional razors frequently obstruct a user's view in a number of ways.
For example, whereas the razor head of a conventional razor is broad, only a portion of the razor may be required for trimming in a particular localized area. Thus, the remainder of the razor head blocks the user's view of the area to be trimmed. In addition, because the handle and the razor head are conventionally in fixed relation, it may be difficult for the user to position his hand to achieve the desired position of the cutting edge. Furthermore the hand, thus situated, may obstruct the necessary view.
In recent years, attempts have been made to overcome the deficiencies of conventional razors. For example, razors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,285,124 and 4,335,509. However, these razors have straight cutting edges and a razor head which remains fixed relative to the handle of the razor.